<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巧克力 by ndjlam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259625">巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam'>ndjlam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Fíli, M/M, Top Kíli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞来自微博一个枪支巧克力的图。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天太热了。<br/>
现在正是盛夏，日头正高。<br/>
<br/>
他们出发的时候天还没亮，月光依然笼罩着中土大地。<br/>
原定他和Kili是要在一天之中的第一道光芒投射到山尖时起床出发，可这一夜Fili睡得格外不舒服。固然，建在山脉之下的厅室并不像人类和精灵们的房子，岩石、泥土和树木阻挡了外界的日晒，相对阴凉些。但是大夏天两个成年矮人挤在一张单人床上——玛哈尔在上，他们本来就毛发浓密，这简直要命。而始作俑者似乎毫无自觉，他后背贴着墙壁，像抱大娃娃一样环抱着自己的哥哥，新长出胡渣的下巴紧靠在Fili的颈窝，他几乎要把脸埋到Fili的头下面了，不过也因为如此，Fili不会轻易掉下床去——Kili抱的真的很紧。Fili后背上热的都是汗，有他自己的还有Kili的，虽然他们踢掉了毯子，可Kili整个人就像个厚重的棉衣，唯一的区别是，Kili自己也发热出汗，而棉衣不。<br/>
Fili每隔一阵子就会热醒，可Kili却睡得很熟，似乎并没有被这过高的温度困扰，虽然在Fili身边Kili向来可以熟睡，可Fili没想到即使这种情况他也能睡得着。<br/>
大概是因为提出要同床睡的人是他，所以就算热也要睡下去吧，Fili这么想。他就这样保持了几乎一夜的同一个姿势，没有翻身或什么之类的，毕竟他的兄弟还在熟睡，这么热一旦醒了可就不容易再入睡了。<br/>
因此在月亮还未落下，一天之中最后的光准备离开中土大地之前，他弟弟醒来，咬了咬他脖子后面那块软肉叫他起床，提议他们早走的时候，Fili欣然接受了这个提议，他迅速的从床上爬起来穿衣梳头。<br/>
Kili显然有些惊讶，毕竟从前他哥被提前叫起来时都会赖床，这是他为数不多的能见到自己的大哥撒娇的模样，他还以此为乐来着。<br/>
“Fee……？”他不紧不慢地套上里衣，打量着他哥哥。<br/>
“嗯？”Fili嘴上叼着他那个跟Kili一套的银制发夹，正用黑头绳扎着脑后那一束头发，听到Kili叫他微微偏头看着他的弟弟。<br/>
“……，额，算了，没事。”Kili张了张嘴，却没能问出来，毕竟他不能突然问他哥为什么不赖床了这件事，这太奇怪了。<br/>
“好吧。”Fili背对着他耸耸肩然后跳下床去穿他的靴子，他已经把发夹带好。<br/>
Kili坐在床上，边蹬着裤子边看他哥把一把又一把的刀和短剑藏进身上的各个部位，这也是他的小乐趣之一。当Fili将最后一把匕首安放到颈后之后，Kili也穿戴完毕，他提起自己的箭桶以及昨晚从自己房里提前拿来的弓和行李背到背后，抓起Fili的行李丢给他，然后满意地看到Fili轻松的接到那个包，即使他哥正背对着他。<br/>
“Kee——，我说了多少次了，不要直接扔东西过来。”虽然说得话很正经，但只是Fili含笑和略微有些骄傲的语气就已经暴露了他真实的想法，更别提转过身来对着Kili的那个如同太阳一般的笑容。<br/>
Kili知道他哥永远都能接住他丢过去的东西，而Kili也可以接住他哥丢的，这是兄弟俩之间不需要练习就有的默契。<br/>
夜晚的蓝山并不安静，即使大部分的矮人们还在酣睡，依然有打铁的叮铛声，从不停息地风炉的声音，当然，还有矮人们的呼噜声。Kili和Fili并排着走，勾搭着Fili的肩膀，靠在他哥身上，脚步轻快，当他们路过Dwalin的屋子的时候能听到这位平日里严厉勇猛的长辈打鼾的巨大声响，Kili几乎要笑出声来，但Fili及时捂住了他弟弟的嘴。<br/>
他们走出矮人们群居之地，从小门而出，月色洒在他们的身上，而身后的蓝山也在月光下愈加蔚蓝，Fili想，这就是他们的家，那么美好。<br/>
<br/>
然而夏天的晴朗或许只有在夜晚还能令人享受了，Fili现在热得要死，这并不是晚上被Kili抱着透不过气来的热，而是感觉要被烤成矮人干的热。<br/>
太阳正在头上，他和Kili都又饿又渴，两个激动的首次出远门的年轻矮人因为太过激动，忘记了计算路程，他们本应该在一个人类村中午休，挨过正午这一段最痛苦的时候，可是那个村庄被一路上兴奋过头的两个人完全无视了，他们甚至为了赶路抄了近路，根本没有去那个村庄。<br/>
于是现在，放眼看去是一望无际的平原，下一个人类镇子还要近半天的路程，他们的水已经喝完了，Fili开始觉得头晕，他从没觉得埃里亚多这么大过。严格来说他晚上并没有休息，通宵虽然在平时对于健壮的矮人来说并不是什么大不了的事，他们依然可以在第二天继续精力十足的打铁，挖矿。可是现在不同，他现在缺水，饥饿，顶着酷暑，还缺乏休息。不过看上去Kili的情况也很糟糕，所以Fili强撑着，他不能在弟弟面前倒下，否则他的弟弟恐怕也会支撑不住。<br/>
“嘿，Kee，我们现在大概离白兰地河并不远，向东走一阵就到了，到了那我们就休息一下，沿河去镇子上，会凉快一些。”Fili强打精神微笑地拍拍弟弟的肩膀鼓励他继续前进，因为年轻地弓箭手真的看上去已经筋疲力尽了，他连他的箭筒挂到了胳膊肘上都懒得去管，Fili帮他把背带重新拉回到肩膀上，“你如果太累了可以靠在我身上走，没问题的。”<br/>
Kili听到Fili的似乎振奋了一下子，但Fili明白大部分原因是他弟弟并不想示弱，小他五岁的黑发矮人从会说话开始就在试图证明自己可以保护自己，甚至保护他的哥哥，而Fili提供的肩膀激起了他的好胜心。<br/>
Kili最不想再Fili面前示弱，但当他有什么事很苦手时，受伤或是疲惫时，Fili总能发现，即使他隐藏的再好，好到他们的舅舅和母亲都不会发现，Fili也会准时的出现在他身后，当他面临极限将要倒下或放弃的时候，而Kili想大概他是永远也无法克服自己对Fili的依赖了。但是这一次，他能感受到自己的哥哥比自己更累，Fili从来不会表现出来，比起Kili蹩脚的总会被Fili看穿的隐藏，Fili可谓是隐藏自己的大师了，他一直带着那个好哥哥、好王储的面具。除了为了Kili，他从来没跟Thorin顶过嘴，虽然Thorin和Dwalin很少表扬Fili，但他们几乎从来没有批评责骂过他，跟Kili一起受罚的那些次除外。然而这一次，Kili可以清楚的感觉到，因此Kili决定这次该他为他的哥哥做些事了。<br/>
Kili凑到Fili身边，Fili以为他弟弟是要靠上来，所以主动搭上了Kili的肩膀，搂着他走。而正是这时，Kili闻到一股香甜的味道，他狠狠地抽抽鼻子，那味道是从Fili身上散发出来的。他瞬间笑了出来，因为这股香味，即使是放在女矮人身上她们也会嫌弃它太腻的，他从来不知道他哥哥竟然还有这种兴趣，而昨晚他久违的搂着他哥挤在一张小床上睡了一晚上他也没闻到这气味。<br/>
听到Kili突然爆发的爽朗的笑声，Fili不解的偏头看向他的弟弟，含着笑当然。<br/>
然后Kili笑弯了腰，“Fee……”<br/>
“怎么了？”他有些无奈的看着不知道被什么戳中了笑点的弟弟。<br/>
“你闻起来像一块融化了的巧克力。”Kili停止了大笑，眯着眼睛看着他日光下的哥哥，他的金发闪闪发亮，就像小时候Thorin大舅拿来哄他玩的金币巧克力的外包。<br/>
“什么？！”Fili显得很震惊的样子，Kili揉了揉笑疼的肚子，站直了搂过他哥，“Come on，这没什么的，你是我哥我不会嫌弃你的。”说完他又开始笑。<br/>
“不，我并不……”Fili还没来得及说完话，就感受到一个湿软的东西贴上了他的脸颊，第一反应真是久违的水了，恍惚了一会他才意识到Kili刚刚伸出舌头舔了自己。于是Fili的脸烧的更厉害了，本来他的脸颊就在毒辣的太阳下晒的通红，这下大概更红了。<br/>
“你尝起来也像是巧克力。”Kili微笑的看着他，阳光下他那墨绿色的眼睛就像是森林，透着清凉的微风，让Fili忍不住想要陷进去，而他的这一瞬间的失神给了Kili机会，他吻上了他半张的嘴唇。<br/>
他们干燥因口渴和日晒而起皮的嘴唇摩擦着，Kili湿热的舌头熟练地探出，轻佻地舔舐着Fili的唇，将他们润湿，而后进双唇的缝隙，撬开了他合的并不紧的齿，顺利地游入Fili的口腔，这件事Kili早就在幻想中做了无数次了，亲吻他哥哥的双唇。Kili扣住Fili的后脑，将此时已经比自己矮半头的哥哥拉近怀里，巧克力的香味愈加浓郁，从他哥哥的头发、颈后和衣服下面传来，他满意的呼吸着这味道，放过了与他鏖战已久的舌头，转而进攻Fili的嘴唇。Fili有着漂亮的嘴唇，尤其是他的下唇，饱满红润，在他小麦色的肌肤和金黄的发色下衬托的更加光亮，而被Kili舔过一遍的嘴唇重新焕发了生机，又回复了那引人犯罪的样子，Kili用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着Fili的下唇，感受着它的柔软。<br/>
大概有半辈子那么久，他放开了他哥，金发的矮人仍在被他亲吻的余韵下喘息着，Kili蹭了蹭他哥的鼻子，像是他们小时候Fili一直以来用于安慰他的一样，额头靠着额头。然后他哥抬起头，大概有踮起脚，回吻了他。<br/>
Kili心跳的飞快，他感觉他的心脏仿佛要不属于他了一样，血液涌上他的脑袋。<br/>
“好了，现在看看这个脸红的像红宝石的人是谁啊。”Fili调笑的看着Kili，然后被自己的弟弟一把推倒在了地下。<br/>
“好了，Kee，我们该赶路了。”他抚摸着压在他身上的矮人的黑发，微笑着想要起身，然而Kili并没有给他这个机会，“不，Fee，我饿了，我等不及到下一个镇子了。”<br/>
Kili腿顶着他的哥哥，阻止他爬起来，扯开了Fili的罩衣，里面藏着的武器不知为什么都变成了巧克力，而且被他哥哥的体温捂的全部软化成一滩，只留了一点点形状还能隐约看出他们的原样，Kili此时却顾不上震惊，他裤子里那根滚烫的东西还等着发泄，不像他的哥哥，完全愣住了忘记了反抗，任由Kili摆弄。<br/>
Kili埋头下去，咬掉Fili的腰带，结果吃到一嘴的化掉的巧克力，Kili这才想起来，他哥哥的腰带解下来还可以做鞭子用，毕竟Fili除了弓箭似乎什么兵器都能用的来。他扒下Fili的裤子，看到了哥哥半勃起的下体，Kili本以为他要废一番功夫才能挑起他哥哥的情欲，完全忘记了他大哥高超的演技足以掩饰他的欲望。而直到这时Fili才反应过来，双手试图捂住自己的下体，却被弟弟擒住。<br/>
“No，Fee，我知道你也想要的。”他恶趣味的弹了下Fili的阴茎，满意地听到他哥的喘息，笑的仿佛他又变成了从前那个蓝山小恶魔。<br/>
他掀起Fili的里衣，将他们卷到腋窝，亲吻他兄长的乳头，用重重地舔过，那些融化了的变成巧克力的武器透过了里衣渗到Fili身上，让他身上也带着巧克力的甜香。Kili恶意的用牙齿轻咬Fili的乳头，而他敏感的兄弟因此在他身下扭动，口中吐出甜蜜的呻吟，下体越发硬挺，头部渗出白色近透明的液体。他挨个亲吻他哥哥的腹肌，他们是那么的完美，还有那中间一条金色的体毛，如Fili的头发和胡子一样的颜色，最后他流连于他哥哥的下体。他把玩着Fili的双球，同时从根部一路亲吻到头部，然后将Fili的下体含入口中。感受到Kili口腔湿热的触感，在Kili来回吞吐了几次后，未经人事的金发矮人几乎立刻就要缴械投降，而Kili的舌头却堵住了发泄的通道，让Fili硬生生从高潮中停下。<br/>
Kili将他哥哥吐出来，看着Fili不住地喘息，“别急，我亲爱的哥哥，我还没来呢，总不能让你再等我五年吧。”他冲着Fili眨眨眼，一脸天真的表情让Fili欲哭无泪。<br/>
Kili将他哥哥翻过身来，让他跪趴在地上，为了防止Fili的腿被草地上的石头咯伤，他从包里拿出了他们露营要用的毯子垫在Fili身下，而后开始翻走之前找Oin要的各种药膏，看看有没有什么能用来作为替代润滑的东西，在Kili嘟囔了半天找不到而晾了Fili半天之后，Fili终于红着脸冲他弟弟吼了，“用那些该死的巧克力Kili！”<br/>
Kili大笑着吻了Fili，然后欣然接受了这个建议。Kili发觉Fili别在腰间的双剑并没有像其他的那些武器一样化的厉害，他们只是有些融化，但依然保持着形状，当然锋利的刃口不再有了，大概是因为放在水袋附近让他们并没有那么高温。Kili抽出其中一把，抓着剑柄，他能感受到剑柄正缓缓在他手中融化，而他就这样将这把半软不硬的巧克力剑插入了Fili的后穴，窄剑在融化后并不比Kili的两指粗，而且它还留在了外面一部分，然后他却能深入的很深，远比Kili的手指长的剑几乎立刻戳到了Fili体内的那一点，一定是玛哈尔保佑让Kili如此顺利的找到那一点，而他也如愿收到了Fili的一声惊呼，那让他有些软化的阴茎又开始抬头。<br/>
这把巧克力剑几乎是立刻化在了他哥哥身体里，而当Kili想要将它抽出来时只留下了很小的一部分，以及他自己一手的巧克力酱。而现在他哥哥的肠道里也是满满的巧克力酱，Kili可以看到Fili因为紧张不断收缩着他的小孔，有一些巧克力酱因此流了出来，Kili探头舔掉了他们，那尝着跟他哥哥一样香，而Fili因为他的这个举动又惊呼了一声，“No！Kili！”<br/>
“Well,YES.”接着Kili将他的手指插入他哥哥柔软温暖的后穴中，搅动着，不时深入地探试Fili体内那一点，Fili被他弟弟用手指操的几近失神，生理的泪水从那双蓝眼睛中氤氲而出，他不断的喘息呻吟着。<br/>
“整个埃利阿多都能听到你在为我哭泣呻吟，Fee，我亲爱的哥哥。”Fili已经被准备完全，他抽出手指，褪下裤子，抱起他哥，坐在毯子上，而Fili则跨坐在他身上，他掰开Fili的臀瓣，让那个小洞对准他的下体，将他的哥哥狠狠地按了上去。<br/>
Fili因为疼痛和快感紧紧搂住了小他五岁的兄弟，脸埋在矮人的黑发中，而他的弟弟一边凶狠地顶着他，一边温柔地亲吻他的耳朵，抚摸他的头发。Fili发觉他不能让他的弟弟主导这一切，于是他也开始配合的上下动着，让Kili进入的更深，而他的年轻的兄弟也终于顾不上亲吻和温柔，他们都高声喘息呻吟，他们在这激烈的性爱中搏斗，争夺着主导，终于一起达到顶峰。<br/>
这场性爱用光了他们剩余的所有力气，Fili翻身从Kili身上下来，几乎是用滚的，Kili那根软了的东西从他后穴中滑出，带出了巧克力酱和浊白的精华，不过Fili已经顾不上脸红了，他们并排的躺在地上，气喘吁吁，像是刚与100个半兽人搏斗完了一样。<br/>
“我想我们到不了目的地了，我们得提前回家了。”<br/>
“是的，舅舅会揍死我们的。”<br/>
然后他们相视一笑，双双坠入（晕）了（了）梦（过）乡（去）。<br/>
<br/>
太阳西斜，Fili终于醒过来，Kili还在睡，打着鼾，大字状躺在地上，裤子脱了一半，可Fili来不及嘲笑他，因为他自己更惨，而等他重新穿好衣服（虽然他们上面全是凝固了的巧克力），环视四周时，才发现，白兰地河就在他们前方不远处。<br/>
“嘿，Kee，醒醒，我们回家了。”<br/>
<br/>
他们终于在月亮隐去之前赶回了蓝山，毕竟Fili在经历过这场激烈的拼杀之后腿脚不太好，需要Kili的协助才行。而蓝山早已炸了锅，他们的母亲和舅舅已经找了他们俩一天了，Dis看到他们立刻就哭着抱了过上来，Thorin自然是脸色很差，在Dis训完他们之后又黑着脸叫Kili和Fili问话，而Fili依然是要在Kili的搀扶下才站的稳。<br/>
“你们明天有任务今天还偷跑出去玩的这么疯，而且还没有通知任何人！”<br/>
听到这句话的Kili和Fili完全傻了，记错日子这种事，虽然他们好不容易争取来的任务泡汤了，Fili无论如何是不能去了，不过无所谓了，至少这一天他们过的还是很满意的。<br/>
当然他们两个忙于眉来眼去，没有注意到Thorin的禁足令，否则就不会这么开心了。<br/>
<br/>
——————<br/>
都灵之日刚过不久，孤山笼罩在严寒之中，天空并无太阳之光，他隐藏在厚重的云层之后。<br/>
这是个大雪天，Fili穿的十分厚实，然而他依然觉得十分寒冷。可就在这冷的让人握不住剑的日子，他想起了他与Kili的第一次出行，那个酷热的日子。那时Kili在他身边，那个火炉一样的黑发矮人。<br/>
而现在雪花飘落，呼啸的北风中传来战场的厮杀声，半兽人的战鼓声，他浑身上下即使都裹得严严实实也是冰凉毫无生机，可他庆幸Kili并不在他身边，感谢玛哈尔他的弟弟不在这里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>